


When Will I See You Again

by Foreveracumberbitch



Category: Sam Riley - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fitzwilliam Darcy - Freeform, Fluff, PPZ - Freeform, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies - Freeform, kiss, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreveracumberbitch/pseuds/Foreveracumberbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman walks into a bar... and meets Sam Riley!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Will I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Omg cannot believe that I haven't posted in over a year! Since there are only 2 other works about Sam Riley (one of the most beautiful men in the world), I decided that, for my great return, I would add to the collection. :) I haven't been able to get him off my mind since seeing Pride + Prejudice + Zombies, and have loved him ever since seeing Maleficent. At this point, I'm not sure if I want this to be a oneshot or a series. Let me know what you think! Hope you all enjoy!

 

     “Oh my God,” Ashton huffed as she slumped onto a worn out leather seat in a dimly lit bar.  It had been a long, arduous day, and she wanted nothing more than a frosty bottle of Stella Artois to quench her thirst. She was a PA (physician’s assistant) working in London for a few months, and it had been a gruesome day. Working in the ER had always been her dream; she hadn’t changed her mind, today had just been a particularly _exhausting_ day. She was taking a few months in London as part of a healthcare abroad program, like Doctors Without Borders, only smaller and much less prestigious. Today, she’d gone into work at 6 am, and since then she’d encountered everything from broken bones to projectile vomiting to rectal prolapse (intestines coming out of the rectum). It was now 7 pm, and she was ready for a drink.

     “What can I get ya, Ash?” A voice floated from somewhere in her peripheral hearing, and she lifted her head up from the counter to see the bartender smiling down at her.

     “Hey, Mike. A Stella, please. And keep them coming until I tell you to stop.”

     “Long day, eh?” He chuckled as he popped the top off a bottle of Stella, and slid it across the counter.

     “You have no idea.” Ashton took a few good swigs of beer, and felt her rigid body begin to relax a bit. A contented sigh escaped her lips, and she looked around the bar to take in her surroundings.

     A few teenagers, a moody old man, a lonely-looking woman, and a few bearded men were scattered throughout the bar. It was a local hangout, and Ashton felt herself slowly being to lose the tension in her shoulders. This feeling did not last long, as she felt the air around her shift, and someone slide into the seat next to her.

_This bar is practically empty,_ she thought. _You couldn’t have picked anywhere else?_

            “’Scuse me, miss,” a gruff voice greeted. Ashton could smell whiskey – too much whiskey – and the sick stench of cheap cigarette smoke wafting all around her. “Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?”

            Ashton gulped, and turned to face her suitor. Crooked, yellowing teeth greeted her, and an unkempt beard with flecks of food left in it made her gag silently. This man had to have been _at least_ 40, if not older, and she coughed as he blew cigarette smoke directly into her face.

            “No, you may not. Please, I’ve had a rather hard day, and would like some time alone.” She sat up straighter, stiffening her back to send a physical message.

            “Come on, a pretty girl like you? You couldn’t possibly want to be alone.” He reached out and touched her cheek with a grubby hand, and Ashton resisted the urge to vomit right then and there. She’d had a tuna sandwich for lunch, the chunks wouldn’t have been pretty. She felt her hand move towards her right jacket pocket, where she kept a small switchblade.

            She leaned away from him. “Please, I won’t ask again. Leave me alone.” She glanced out of the corner of her eye for the bartender, or anyone who could see this dreadful thing happening, but no one was responding. _Are they going to let him assault me,_ she screamed internally.

            A firm hand gripped her upper arm, so tightly that she winced. “Come on, love. Just gimme your name. I’d hate to hurt such a delicate flower.” The grip on her arm tightened. He had her right arm firmly in her grasp, so she couldn’t reach for her knife. _Damn it,_ she thought.

            “Let. Go. Now.” Ashton tried to pull away from him, but he held on fast.

            “Why the rush? You meetin’ a boyfriend? Husband?”

            “Boyfriend.” A gravelly voice by her left ear startled her, and the man immediately let go of her arm. Ashton winced again as she felt the blood rush back into it. She turned to see her mysterious savior, but he had the hood of his coat up, and it was difficult to see his face in the dim light of the bar. He leaned down, planted a soft kiss on her lips, and said, “So sorry, darling, I got off work late.” Without missing a beat, he looked back up at the hoodlum, anger raging in his dark eyes. “You’d better leave now, or you’ll regret ever coming into this establishment.”

            The drunkard stood up, and strode up to the newcomer until they were chest to chest. “Oh yeah? How am I gonna regret it?” He balled his hand into a fist, and swung, but the stranger’s reflexes were sharp. The thug missed, swung forward, and stumbled into the counter, crashing to the floor. It was at this precise moment that the bartender returned, and quickly assessed the situation.

            “Oh, bollocks, you again. Get out!” The bartender escorted the now-bleeding man out of the bar, and Ashton finally had the chance to thank her savior.

            “Thank you so much. I was trying to reach for my knife, but he had my arm.” She smiled, and motioned to the seat next to her. “Please, sit.”

            He chuckled. “I know, you looked like you could have used a hand, but it seemed like you had it under control. Forgive me for stepping in like that. And for kissing you without asking.”

            His voice seemed familiar, and as he pulled his hood off his head, Ashton gasped. Oh. My. God. Sam Riley. Their eyes met, and his face immediately froze as he realized that she knew who he was. “Please don’t freak out. I just need a quiet drink.”

            She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. It was just a bit of a shock is all. I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Or meet you, actually.” She blushed, and looked down at her bottle of Stella. “Sorry, I’ll stop talking.”

            Sam smirked. “You’re the first person I’ve met who recognized me and didn’t scream. And don’t worry, I love talking. Just wanted a nice, private place to unwind on my birthday.”

            “Oh! It’s your birthday? Well I have the perfect, quiet, private place for you.” Ashton stood up, and grabbed his hand, pulling him off his seat.

            He looked at her, concern lining his face. “Are you going to take me to the basement and murder me?” A twinkle in his eye betrayed the serious look on his face.

            She let out a snort. “Nope. Just wanna show you something. Come on.” She ducked behind the counter, and he followed her round to the back, up several flights of stairs and then a spiral staircase, until they reached a trap door. She flung it open, and Sam found himself on the rooftop of the bar. The city lights were twinkling, and the air was as fresh as it could get in the city.

            “Wow,” he breathed. “This is amazing.” He turned to see her grinning shyly.

            “Mike lets me come up here when I need a place away from the hubbub of life,” she explained. “Thanks for following me up here, and trusting a complete stranger.” She tiptoed towards the edge of the roof, and sat down, crisscrossing her legs a few inches from the edge.

            Sam felt strangely drawn to her, so he followed suit, sitting next to her and dangling his legs over the side of the building. “So,” he drew out, “tell me a bit about yourself? If you want to, I mean.”

            Ashton laughed, and he felt himself grow hot. “You’re so polite,” she joked, patting his shoulder. “There’s not much to tell. My name is Ashton Vance, I’m 26, from Los Angeles, and I work as a PA in an ER.”

            His brow furrowed. “You’re from Los Angeles? Why work here?”

            “Because it’s London,” she sighed dreamily. “I’ve always wanted to live here, ever since I was a little girl. I mean, look at the sights, and the city at night. Absolutely gorgeous.”

            Sam looked at her silhouette in the dark, the city lights illuminating her slightly glossy lips. That ‘fake’ kiss earlier had sparked something that he hadn’t felt in a long time. There was something about this girl that was inexplicable. “Absolutely gorgeous,” he repeated.

            Ashton felt him looking at her, but didn’t turn her head, for fear of spooking him. “So,” she started, “what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

            He smiled. “I’m here for work. Filming in Surrey for an Austen film.”

            “Ooh, PPZ, you have no idea how excited I am for that! I’ve been following all the actors and producers that are on social media just to get updates! It’s going to be amazing, I can’t wait for the scene where…” her voice trailed off as she looked at him, embarrassment plainly written all over her face. “Sorry. Got carried away. It’s just that I’ve been waiting for a gruff, angsty Darcy for a while.”

            “You think I’m gruff and angsty?” He cocked an eyebrow at her, and could feel himself smirking as she refused to look at him.

            “Well… it’s just that your voice is so unique. It sounds like you swallowed a bag of rocks. In a good way! It just makes you really sultry and sexy. I mean… you pull off the dark broodiness really well… I mean…” She stopped, at a loss for words. Her ears felt hot, and she looked down at the street below, wondering if it would be less painful for her to throw herself off the roof. She waited for him to make a sound, and when he didn’t, she turned slightly to see if she could glean something from the corner of her eye.

            He was looking at her with an expression that she couldn’t quite place. Amusement? Mirth? He turned to face her, and found himself leaning forward until he was mere inches from her face.

            Ashton couldn’t breathe. She felt as if the world had stopped moving around her, and that she and Sam were two people in a bubble. She felt her lips part, as if it were an automatic response. She knew she was being presumptuous, but it was like her body had ceased to obey her mind.

            Sam was also surprised. In all his years, he had never done anything like this. Following someone to a secret location within minutes of meeting them, and now finding a fan adorable and very attractive… this had never happened to him before. She looked so innocent and nervous that he began to wonder if this had been a bad idea. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he breathed. _Really, that’s the first thing that comes to mind?_ he thought, cursing silently.

            She glance up at him through long, dark lashes, and bit her lower lip ever so lightly. That was all the invitation he needed, and in the very next moment, their lips met. There was no furious frenzy of passion, no tongues battling for dominance, no moans of pleasure. Just soft, slightly hesitant kisses accompanied by shallow breaths and shy hands. Ashton could not believe it. She was snogging Sam Riley. She wondered if he felt as incredible as she did. Little did she know that, at that very moment, he was thinking of nothing else except taking in every sound, breath, and sensation she was offering him. She snaked her arms around his neck and rested one of her hands against the small curls at the nape of his neck. As she slid her fingers into his wavy, brown hair, she felt a groan rumble in his chest, trying to escape. At that very same moment, her cell phone began to ring. She pulled away reluctantly, and felt Sam’s lips follow her.

            “No, wait, I have to answer this in case it’s work.” He pouted, and resorted to gently kissing her neck as she answered, trying not to let her supervising doctor hear what was going on. Her fears were confirmed, it was an urgent call for her to return to the ER immediately. She hung up, sighed, and slowly stood up. Sam quickly followed, and held onto her arm as she turned to leave.

            “Wait. When will I see you again?”

            Ashton sensed the urgency in his voice – that rich, gravelly voice – and slid her arms around him, nestling into his warm body and kissing him gently. “We shall see.” She started to walk away, but he couldn’t find the strength to release her hand. He pulled her back to him, and kissed her deeply once more. And then she was gone.


End file.
